The Pack at the Beach
by turtle76
Summary: Stiles, Derek, Peter, Scott, and Isaac go to the beach! They go through crazy adventures but all in all have fun. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this chapter is about the pack going to the beach obviously. Lol, well me and my friends went to the beach and we were all someone from Teen Wolf and this is how this story came to be. I hope it's good (: I was Stiles 3 **

Stiles lay awake at night tossing and turning. The voices in his head would not shut up, but he just kept fighting them and yelling at them to shut the fuck up. He groaned loudly annoyed but everyone around him was asleep. He was sleeping on the floor with Peter and Scott. Derek and Isaac slept in the bed. They were all going to the beach the next day, or should he say today. He looked at his phone and it read 4:32am. He let out another groan before turning onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He finally fought the voices off, so he laid in the silence of the darkness except for the random snores coming from Peter. He finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, the voices shut the fuck up for once and the pack was going to the beach so he was all around happy.

His eyes tore opened at the sound of Isaacs demonic alarm clock. Stiles looked over at his phone and it read 5:30am he let out another groan before shutting his eyes again ignoring the sounds of the alarm. After about 5 minutes Isaac finally got up to turn that shit off. Stiles sat up slowly stretching his arms and popping his back.

Slowly everyone else got up. One by one everyone got ready for the beach and by 7am they were all packed and ready to go. They all climbed into Derek's car. Stiles sat in the back between Scott and Isaac. Peter sat in the passenger side next to his nephew who was driving. They drove to Wawa to get gas and breakfast. After buying their food and putting the gas into the car they pulled into a small parking lot to eat their food.

"Want to smoke a cig before we start heading out, because there will be no smoking in my car." Derek said to Stiles. Stiles eyes lit up at the sound of a cigarette.

"Move, Scott. I need to get out." Stiles said turning towards Scott. Stiles got out of the car. "Can you pop the trunk?" Stiles asked looking over at Derek. He groaned with annoyance but did anyway. "Thanks." He mumbled. He walked over and sat down on the ground and lit his cigarette. He took a hit before looking around at all the cars. They sat in silence as they smoked their cigs.

They got back into the car and was on their way to the beach now. It was almost 7:30am as they drove down the streets they sat in the silence only the music played in the back ground. Once they turned to get onto the highway they all groaned when they saw the traffic.

Scott was playing his DS and Stiles was talking to Scott. "Scott, this one time when I was driving down here there was a car full of old dudes. And the dudes in the backseat had their arms around each other, it was weird."

Scott just laughed but continued to play his DS. That went on for a little while with Stiles telling stories about when he was on the highway and stuck in traffic. Finally the traffic broke and they were going 80mph. Stiles cheered in the backseat. He laughed and sang along to most of the songs that were played.

Stiles looked out the window and saw a dead deer. He gasped in shock. "You know I hate that, why couldn't the person at least call someone and they could burry it or something." Stiles said to everyone in the car.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek said not taking his eyes off the road.

"But I hate seeing dead deer. My neighbor use to go hunting and like all the time there was a dead deer on his front lawn. It broke my heart, that's why I feel so bad for deer when they die. They deserve to rest in peace as well." Stiles protested.

"They are just deer. Now shut up." Derek said again.

Stiles huffed and sunk back into the seat.

"You know you haven't shut up since we got into the car." Peter said with a laugh.

"Fine, I just won't talk so I won't annoy you anymore." Stiles said crossing his arms.

"I didn't say you were annoying." Peter said with a sigh.

"No, but you implied it. So *Sticks tongue out* I'll shut up forever." Stiles said throwing a tantrum.

Peter just sighed. "I like listening to your stories." Scott said with a smile.

"See at least Scott likes me." Stiles said huffing at the end of it.

"I didn't mean it like that." Peter said.

Stiles just ignored him and turned his head towards Scott. "Do we see cows on the way to the beach?" I asked.

Scott looked up at me. "Yeah, I think so why?" Scott said with curiosity in his voice.

"I'm going to point at them and say 'Hey Peter, look I found your family.'" Stiles said a smile forcing it's way upon his lips.

"Don't do that. That's just mean, you will make him cry." Scott said with a soft chuckle.

"Fine." Stiles sat back again, not wanting to start a fight.

Scott nodded before going back to his game. Stiles stared straight ahead at the road in front of him.

"I need to put my glasses on." He put his seeing glasses on under his sunglasses causing a chuckle from Scott and Stiles.

"See, Derek is just like me." Stiles said laughing; who also happened to be wearing his seeing glasses underneath his sunglasses the entire trip.

Scott laughed softly. Derek heard them laughing and said "yes I do look like a dork." Derek didn't know that they were laughing at something completely different.

**There is more, but that will be next chapter stay tune. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, sorry it took so long to write this one. I just been busy with stuffs, tumblr stuff lol sorry! So this one is longer I hope it makes up for it. And this story turned into a Sterek story with a bit of Scisaac ( I think that's the right name ) ! And the characters are a little oc and for that I'm sorry, but it is 2am here and I haven't slept for a few days! haha but enough about me, enjoy the story (: **

**Oh wait, if you have tumblr you should follow me because I just made a new one and I want some loving! its .com**

**Okay now enjoy (:**

The rest of the car ride was quite after that. I decided that I didn't to talk to anyone so I popped in my headphones and closed my eyes resting my head on Scotts shoulder.

"Scott, what's wrong with, Stiles?" Derek asked as he parked his car in a spot.

"Nothing he just didn't want to talk anymore." Scott said looking at Derek.

"He fell asleep." Isaac said poking Stiles on the arm.

"Don't poke him, Isaac. Scott, can you get out of the car and gently lay Stiles down without waking him up?" Derek said as he turned the car off.

"Why can't we just wake him up?" Scott asked putting his DS away in his book bag making sure not to wake Stiles.

"He's barely been sleeping and I don't want to wake him." Derek said getting out of the car and rushing over to Scotts side. He opened the door and grabbed Scotts bag and placed in on the floor. He reached over Scott lifting Stiles head softly holding him up. "Get out now." Derek demanded more than saying. Scott sighed before sliding out of the car. Derek replaced Scott and laid Stiles head softly down on his shoulder.

"So you're going to sit here while we go enjoy the day." Peter said before exiting the car to stand next to Scott.

"No, go to Allison and Lydia's hotel room and stay there for an hour or so. I'll wake Stiles up then." Derek said.

"I'll stay here." Isaac said looking over at Derek.

Derek growled softly at Isaac. "No you are not. You are going to go with them and take all the shit we brought. And plus your boyfriend, Scott wouldn't like it if you stayed with me." Derek said with a satisfy grin on his lips.

Scott started choking on the water that he was drinking. Peter started laughing before hitting Scott on the back. "We all know you and Isaac are dating. It's not a secret anymore." Scotts eye brows shot up to his hair line.

"How do you all know?" He asked shock filling his voice.

"One, you both is extra loud especially when Scott's mom is at work. Two, I see the way you both look at each other when we are all together." Peter said.

"Can you all just shut up before you wake, Stiles up?" Derek growled lowly.

"Fine, lets go." Peter said glaring at his nephew. "I don't see why we let the little brat sleep." Peter mumbled to no one in particular.

Scott looked next to him and saw Isaac standing there with his bag flipped over his shoulder and smiled. "Since they all know." He thought to himself and walked straight up to Isaac and planted a kiss on his lips and pulled away smiling. He ruffed Isaacs hair softy. "Lets go."

Peter groaned loudly. "Why did I even agree to this stupid trip?" Scott and Isaac both started laughing before turning and walking towards the hotel room.

"Finally they're gone." Derek whispered softy to himself. He ran his fingers softly through the younger boys' hair. "Sleep as long as you need to, Stiles." Derek smiled softly resting his head back a smile on his lips.

Stiles opened his eyes and a smile came across his lips. "_Damn, I must be a good fake sleeper."_ Stiles thought to himself. He laid perfectly still as to not show Derek he was awake yet, he couldn't find any reason to pass this moment up. He closed his eyes again resting against Derek drifting off to sleep.

2 hours later

Stiles started top open his eyes slowly. Derek was staring out the window looking up at the morning sky. Stiles started sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Derek kept his arm around Stiles as he turned his head and smiled at him. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good, thanks. Where is everyone? And how long have I been asleep?" Stiles asked throwing his arms up in the air stretching.

"There at Allison and Lydia's hotel room. I told them to let you sleep, and you really only been asleep two hours I think." He said as he removed his arm from Stiles shoulder.

A sad sigh escaped Stiles lips at the loss of contact. "Oh, okay." He said sadly, he didn't want Derek to let him go yet.

Derek noticed how sad he sounded and placed his hand on Stiles shoulder. "Come on, lets go." He said opening the door and getting out.

Stiles didn't want to leave yet but crawled out of the car and stood stretching his back. "What about our stuff?" He asked pointing towards the trunk.

"They already took it." Derek frowned when he noticed Stiles hasn't smiled much. "Is everything okay?" Derek asked placing a hand on Stiles shoulder.

Stiles looked up at him and smiled softly. "Yeah." He said with a soft chuckle. "Lets go." He said taking a few steps then stopping and turning on his heels. "I don't know where I'm going." He said laughing softly.

Derek shook his head with a soft chuckle walking next to Stiles and placing his arm around his neck. "Follow me."

Stiles instantly melted from Dereks touch and smiled letting Derek lead the way. They got to the door of the motel room and Derek knocked on the door. Isaac opened the door and gasped loudly seeing Derek's arm wrapped around Stiles shoulder. Isaacs mouth hung opened as Scott appeared next to him and gasped seeing it as well.

"Oh my, just shut up and let me in. I need a drink." Stiles said wrapping his arm around Dereks waist and dragging him into the room pushing past a stunned Scott and Isaac.

Everyone in the room went quiet upon seeing Derek with his arm around Stiles shoulder and Stiles around Derek's waist.

Peter was the first one to speak. "About time you two finally started dating." He said with a softly chuckle.

"We aren't together, peter." Stiles said letting go of Derek and walking over to the mini fridge and getting out a bottle of water.

"Yeah what he said." Derek said before taking a seat on the couch. Isaac and Scott shut the door before taking the seats on the couch next to Derek.

Stiles flopped down on the bed next to Lydia. "So, when are we going to the beach?" He asked to everyone in the room.

"Now!" Isaac basically screamed jumping to his feet. It was Isaac first time to the beach, and he was so excited.

Scott stood up and grabbed Isaac hand. "Calm down, there." Scott said laughing before heading towards the door with their bag in his free hand

Stiles just smiled at them before standing up. He walked to Derek and smiled at him before extending his hand. "Everyone is doing it." He whispered making Derek laugh softly.

Derek grabbed his hand and stood to his feet. "You lead the way." He said softly letting Stiles lead him to the door. Before they reached the door he bent down and picked up their bag.

Allison and Lydia exchanged looks before laughing loudly. "I think we missed something." Allison said to Lydia before they walked to the door.

Peter looked over at everyone and sighed. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later. I'm not really a big fan of the beach." He said softly smiling at them.

They all nodded and left.

ON THE BEACH

Lydia and Allison went to buy 2 big beach umbrellas. Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac found a good spot.

Lydia and Allison walked back with two guys following them with an umbrella in their hands. "Right here." Lydia said pointing towards two different spots. The dudes nodded and put the umbrella's up. After they finished Stiles pulled out his huge blanket and placed it under one of the umbrellas. He took his sandals and Dereks and placed one on each end of the blanket. Scott did the same right next to Stiles blanket except using his and Isaacs sandals. Allison also placed her blanket down as did Lydia .

Derek and Stiles sat down on their blanket.

"So what is with you two anyway? I know why Isaac and Scott are sharing a blanket and shit, but why are you two? Last time I checked didn't you like not like each other?" Allison asked taking her shirt and pants off revealing her back and white bikini.

"We thought it would be easier to just share one blanket then use the other one to dry off with." Derek said shrugging his shoulders. He then stood up and took shit shirt off.

Stiles looked up at him eyeing his chest while bitting the inside of his cheek. Stiles quickly shook his head and stood up taking his shirt off as well throwing it at Scott. "Come on, lets go in the ocean." He smiled down at his best friend.

Scott smiled before standing up extending his hand for Isaac. "Come on, come with us."

Isaac jumped to his feet smiling. He tore his shirt off and ran towards the ocean. Derek, Stiles, and Scott all ran after him.

Isaac flew into the ocean and smiled. Scott jumped in after him and they swam away.

Stiles walked into the ocean slowly as the water was freezing cold. He wrapped his arms around his waist and started shivering a little.

Derek was already father out into the ocean. He turned around to talk to Stiles when he noticed how far back he still was. He swam back towards him. He got next to Stiles and smiled. "Are you cold?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"No, I'm freaking hot." Stiles said taking another step to get infront of Derek. He stopped when he felt arms snake around him from behind. "Don't y-" Was all he could say before Derek picked him up and tossed him into the water. Stiles came up gasping. "Derek, you bitch. I'm going to kill you." Stiles screamed.

"You have to catch me first. "Derek said laughing softly before swimming away from the cold boy.

"Derek, you asshole." Stiles said before swimming back towards the beach. He got out of the water and stompped threw the sand back to the towels. He flopped down on his towel and groaned.

"What happened?" Lydia asked getting up and walking over towards Stiles before taking a seat next to him.

"Where did Allison go?" Stiles asked looking over and noticing she wasn't there.

"She went out into the ocean with Scott and Isaac and I guess not Derek." She said pointing towards the group of them laughing and dunking each other. "So whats wrong, why aren't you out there with them?"

"Nothing." He grumbled before lying back on the blanket.

"You can tell me." She said before lying down next to him.

Stiles laid there for a few moments opening and closing his mouth. He wanted to tell Lydia but he didn't' know how to tell her. "I don't' know. It's hard to explain I guess." He said softly.

"Is about how you like, Derek?" She asked.

Stiles quickly turned his head towards her raising his eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Hunny, everyone knows." She said a smile on her lips. "I think it's adorable."

"How does everyone know?" he asked before placing Dereks towel underneath his head as a pillow.

"You would have to blind to not know." She laughed softly.

Stiles face turned a light pink. "I guess, but it doesn't even matter. He doesn't like me more than friends anyway." Stiles shrugged.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard." Lydia stated before starting to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

Lydia sighed before sitting up looking down at Stiles. "One, Isaac told me about how you fell asleep on Scotts shoulder and he said when Derek turned around and saw it he saw his eyes go red with anger. Isaac said it looked to him like Derek was jealous. Then I got told that Derek forced everyone to leave so you could sleep on his shoulder." Lydia said with a smile. "it seems to me, he likes you."

"That explains why he ran his fingers threw my hair." Stiles said in a whisper.

"He did what?" Lydia asked almost jumping on top of Stiles. "Wait when did he do that?"

Stiles cleared his throat. "I uh, wasn't asleep. After Derek picked my head up off of Scott and placed me on his shoulder I woke up. I just acted asleep because I liked Derek holding me." Stiles said before looking down.

Lydia basically squealed in joy. She always thought these types of things were adorable. "That is so cute."

"What's so cute?" A deep voice came from behind her. She turned around looking up at Derek before jumping off Stiles. "Uh, Stiles face. Don't you think it's cute?"

Derek cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah sure. I just came to get a drink, I swallowed a mouth full of water and it tasted weird." Derek said before reaching over to his bag and opening it. "Where's my towel?" He asked before pulling a water bottle out and sitting on the blanket next to Stiles who had sat up when Lydia jumped off of him.

Stiles pulled it from behind him and threw it out him. "I used it as a pillow." Stiles said shrugging.

"Oh, okay." Derek said before drinking some water. "Why don't you come back out?" he asked as he twisted the cap back on.

"I don't want to. You will just throw me in again. Sorry if I don't like cold water." Stiles said in a grumble.

Derek laughed softly. "I expected this from Lydia but not from you Stiles. You were so excited in the car you wouldn't shut up. Now you won't go into the ocean." He said shaking his head.

Lydia laughed. "I agree with him, Stiles. You should go back out. If he throws you in again I'll come in and beat him up." Lydia said laughing softly.

Stiles just smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not going back in. I don't feel good." Stiles lied, hoping Derek wouldn't be able to tell.

"You do know, I know you just lied right?" Derek asked laughing softly.

Stiles sighed. "I just don't want to go back in." Stiles said before standing up and stretching. "I think I'll go back to the hotel room and just hang with Peter until you guys are done here."

Derek growled softly at that and stood up. "NO, you are coming back into the ocean if I have to drag you myself." He said placing a hand on Stiles shoulder. "I know you wanted to go in, I don't know what has gotten into you but I will figure it out."

"Whatever, Derek." Stiles said turning to face him. "I'm fine, there is nothing wrong. I just don't feel good." Stiles said almost screaming. He was happy that there was barely no one at the beach.

"You lied again." Derek said smirking. He leaned down a little and picking Stiles up and draping him over his shoulders. Stiles started kicking his feet and punching Dereks back.

"Derek let me down!" Stiles started yelling.

"Nope." Derek said as he got into the ocean and carried him over towards the pack. Derek let him down but kept his arms tightly locked around his waist. Stiles' back to Dereks chest.

"Let me go Derek. It's too cold." Stiles said trying to push himself away him. Stiles reached his foot up to kick Derek where the sun don't shine but Derek stopped him by holding his foot and laughing when Stiles ended up going face first in the water.

"Shouldn't try to kick me there." Derek laughed before straighting Stiles back up.

"Leave me alone, I just want to be alone!" Stiles screamed.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked looking over at Stiles.

"I just want to be alone." Stiles said a tear falling down his face but no one knew because his face was wet from the water.

"Well you can be alone with us. This is our week away from everything. Just relax." Scott said placing a hand on Stiles shoulder.

"You're not cold anymore." Derek said into Stiles ear.

"I still want to be alone." He said so soft that if they didn't have wolf hearing they wouldn't of heard him.

"What did he say?" Allison whispered to Isaac.

Isaac let out a loud laugh causing all there attention to turn towards them.

"What is so funny?" Scott asked.

"Allison asked me what he said and I thought it was funny." Isaac said before dunking himself under the water and swimming away from them. He popped up some feet away still laughing.

Allison laughed before doing the same and popping up next to Isaac. "Come on." Scott said to Stiles and Derek before doing the same and popping up on the other side of Isaac.

"If I let you go will you swim over to us?" Derek asked turning Stiles around but keeping his arms locked tightly so Stiles can't escape.

"No, I would just go back to Lydia." He said honestly. He didn't see a point in even trying to lie, because he would know anyway.

"Well then I will just bring you with me." Derek said smiling.

"Why can't I just be left alone?" Stiles asked softly looking down.

Derek shook his head before removing one arm and placed his index finger under Stiles chin and lifted his head so their eyes met. The moment their eyes met the world stood still. NO one else was in the world but them, only them. Derek leaned in and smashed his lips onto stiles moving his hand to cup the side of his face and pulled him tighter (if possible) towards his body. They stayed there kissing passionately until Scott started screaming.

"WOO WAY TO GO STILES! STILES GOT HIMSELF A BOYFRIEND! THAT'S MY BESTFRIEND!" Scott was screaming. Isaac jumped on his back dunking him.

"You don't do that!" Isaac said when Scott came back up.

Allison splashed water at him. "Yeah, how would you like it if they did that when you and Isaac kissed?" Allison asked.

Scott thought about it for a moment before screaming "SORRY, CONTINUE!"

Derek and Stiles busted out into laughter. Derek looked down at Stiles and smiled. "Now are you going to swim with away, or will you follow your boyfriend over to everyone else?" Derek asked with a smirk on his face.

"Boyfriend?" Stiles asked softly looking into Dereks eyes.

Derek nodded before letting Stiles go and going under the water. He popped up in front of Scott causing him to scream softly. "You coming or going?" Derek screamed back to Stiles.

Stiles took a deep breath before going under the water.

**How you liked it. Where do you think he went? Back to Lydia or to Derek? Reviews keep me writing! And I promise another update soon. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay update. lol it's 4am here so don't judge me if it's written badly! And there is a sex scene between Stiles and Derek. I'm sorry if it's badly written this was my first sex scene I have ever written! But please do tell me how you like it. Reviews keep me writing, even though I have none. Lol, but yeah review please?**

Stiles popped up out of the water and walked the rest of the way out of the water. He stood here little waves crash at his feet. He turned around and faced his friends and smiled. He pulled a hand towards his mouth and screamed. "I'm going back to Lydia, I don't feel good. Have fun, boyfriend." Stiles screamed it towards Derek before turning and walking back up towards Lydia.

"Did I just hear you say boyfriend?" Lydia asked as Stiles took a seat on his towel.

Stiles turned towards her and nodded with a smile plastered on his lips.

Lydia squealed loudly before tackling Stiles making him fall back. "Oof, Lydia get off me." Stiles said squirming underneath him.

"No, I'm happy for you. You and Derek belong together and it's finally happening." She said laughing squeezing her knees together on his hips.

"Lydia, get off me. You're squishing me." He said with a smile looking up at his friend.

"No I'm not. I'm not fat." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, he's mine." A deep voice came from behind her.

She got off him sitting on her butt and smiled up at Derek. "He's all yours." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Damn right he is." He said before sitting down and turning towards Stiles. "So why did you leave me out there, again." He said a hint of sadness when he said again.

"I told you, I don't feel good." He said smiling sitting up pulling his knees to his chest.

"You're lying." Derek said looking down slightly.

"I know, I just don't like the Ocean. Bad memories." He said shrugging his shoulders before placing a hand softly on Derek's shoulder.

Dereks head shot up. "Lets make good memories." Derek grinned placing his hand ontop of Stiles hand.

"What kind of memories?" he asked courious.

"Good ones." Derek smiled brightly.

Stiles sighed. "Fine, but if I don't like them I'm coming back."

"Good." Derek said standing up extending his hand for Stiles.

Stiles took his hand happily and pulled himself up to his feet. Derek lead the way towards the Ocean when they got to the water Stiles stopped and took a sighed before getting pulled into the water. He shivered slightly. "_Why is this water so freaking cold?"_ He thought to himself as he continued to walk. The water was up to his waist when Derek stopped and pulled Stiles to him.

"You're cold." He said softly before wrapping his arms around the younger males waist pulling him in close.

"Duh, this water is fucking freezing." He said wrapping his arms around the older mans neck.

Derek smiled before leaning down and placing a soft passionate kiss on his lips. He held it there for a few moments before pulling away. "Warmer?" He asked as he placed his forehead against Stiles staring into his eyes.

"Maybe." Stiles said with a smirk.

Derek smiled before reaching down and pulling Stiles up wrapping his legs around his waist. He walked father into the Ocean smiling as Stiles started shivering more. Derek picked his head up and kissed his lips softly. Stiles ran his fingers through the man's dark hair deepening the kiss. Dereks tongue ran across Stiles lips begging for entrance. When stiles finally gave it to him Dereks wasted no time exploring the younger mans mouth. He moved his hand down to Stiles ass and gave it a squeeze and smiled with victory when a moan escaped Stiles mouth. Derek pulled his head back and looked at him. "Now are you warm?" He asked softly.

Stiles nodded before diving back into the kiss. His tongue flicked all over Dereks before nibbling on the older mans bottom lip. "Much warmer now, thank you." He said softly taking a deep breath. "Can you let me down now?" He asked smiling.

Derek just pulled him closer to him. "Nope, you are mine." He said before squeezing his ass harder.

"Don't do that, you will need to fix me then." He said laughing.

"Oh, is that so?" He said teasing him before squeezing Stiles ass again.

Stiles let out a soft moan before burying his face in Derek's neck sighing. Stiles smirked before kissing Dereks neck.

Derek let out a weird noise gaining a laugh from Stiles.

"What the hell kind of noise is that?" Stiles said still laughing.

Derek glared at him before moving his hand causing Stiles to lose balance and fall backwards into the water. Stiles squealed as he splashed down into the water. "That kind of noise."

"You asshole." Stiles grunted as he stood to his feet. A wave came crashing down causing Stiles to fall under the water again. He came up spitting water out of his mouth. "This is why I hate the Ocean. The waves ALWAYS take me down." He said angrily towards Derek.

"it's not that heard." Allison said into Stiles ear from behind him.

Stiles let out a loud scream before turning around and taking a deep breath. "Oh my god, don't you ever do that again!" he yelled at her.

"When the wave comes up just jump and like turn half way. And don't yell at me. I just helped you." She said smiling before laying on her back floating in the water.

Stiles just sighed before looking around. "Where did Isaac and Scott go?" he asked Derek.

Derek looked around and shrugged. "I don't know." He said he started laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Stiles asked angrily before moving towards him. Stiles was right in front of Derek when he got pulled under the water, he started struggling and noticed his feet were being held down. He felt a hand grab at his wrist and get dragged back up. He started breathing heavily spitting the salt water out of his mouth. "What the fuck just happen someone grabbed me." He said latching himself to Derek.

"Aww, you two are just the cutest." Scott said behind him with a laugh.

"Did you?" Stiles said not even having to finish because Scott and Isaac started laughing. "You are fucking dick heads. I'm going back to the hotel." He grunted before pushing away from Derek and swimming towards the beach.

Derek grabbed his foot before he could get far. "I'll go with you." He said softly.

Stiles sighed. "Whatever, I just don't want to be in the water anymore or even on the beach." He said sadly.

Scott swam up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, I know you miss your mom." Scott whispered into his best friends ear.

"Thank you, Scott." Stiles said before breaking the hug and heading out of the water. He got back to Lydia and sighed. "I'm going back to the hotel with Derek. I can't be here anymore." He said softly picking up the towel and rolling it up before shoving it into the bag.

"Okay, here." She said handing him the hotel key.

"Thanks." He said giving her a soft smile before putting the bag on his shoulder. Just then a hand intertwined with his and he smiled up at Derek.

"Let's go." He said softly leading them off the beach.

They walked back to the hotel room in silence but still holding hands. They got stares from the other teens just that walked past but they didn't care. They got to the room and opened it.

"Where is, Peter?" Stiles asked throwing the bag on the floor by the door.

"I don't know. Oh wait there's a note." He said picking up a piece of paper.

"_You people bore me. I went on the boardwalk, don't bother looking for me. You won't find me. I'll be back at the room around 10pm so don't wait up or whatever. Bye." _ Derek read aloud and laughed. "He is so stupid." Derek said laughing.

"Oh well, I'm going to go shower." Stiles said before reaching into his luggage that sat next to the couch. "Wait, when did our luggage get here?" he asked looking towards Derek.

"Peter probably brought it up, looks like everyones bags are here." Derek shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be out in a little." With that he disappeared into the bathroom. He sighed softly before pressing his back against the door and a tear fell down his face. He stripped off his wet swimming trunks throwing them into a corner. He turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. He looked at himself in the mirror as more tears fell from his eyes. "I miss you so much mom. We use to have so much fun at the beach." He said softly to no one as he stepped into the bathtub pulling back the shower curtain. He sat on the bottom of the tub pulling his knees to his chest and crying softly in knees. After a few minutes the shower curtain pulled back. Stiles looked up and glared at Derek. "What gives?" He asked in a soft growl.

"I heard you crying. I came to make sure you were okay." Derek asked his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine." Stiles asked.

"Then why are you on the floor crying?" Derek said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I miss my mom." Stiles said with a sigh. He took a deep breath holding in more tears.

"I'm sorry." Derek said before letting his arms fall to his side.

"Can I finish my shower now?" Stiles asked standing up letting the water fall down his body.

Derek inhaled a deep breath as he looked at Stiles wet naked body. "Can I join? I mean, I don't want you crying anymore." He said with a small grin, but his eyes were still filled with concern.

If it wasn't for his eyes he would have said no. "Fine, but don't touch me." Stiles said with a soft laugh.

Derek pulled down his swimming trunks and tossing them in the corner with Stiles. He smiled before stepping into the shower with his boyfriend and pulling the curtain back.

Stiles grabbed the bottle of soap. Derek grabbed the bottle from his hand. "Let me" He said before squeezing some in his hands before massaging it into Stiles head. Stiles smiled and nuzzled his head into his hands and letting out a soft moan.

"You got some magical fingers." He said softly before stepping closer to Derek.

Derek just laughed softly. "Okay, rinse." He said softly.

As Stiles rinsed his hair Derek shampooed his hair and rinsed once Stiles was done. Derek finished and stared at Stiles. He wanted so badly to just push him up against the tiled wall and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Derek sighed before placing his hands on Stiles shoulder. Stiles looked up at him and smiled.

Derek smiled back before pushing him against the wall. Stiles blinked up at the man but a smile stayed on his lips. Derek latched his lips onto Stiles lips and kissed him hard. He moved his hands and placed them on Stiles hips and deepens the kiss.

Stiles groaned as Derek grinded against him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Stiles neck tangling his fingers in the older mans hair and tugged slightly. Derek pulled his lips away from Stiles and sighed.

"What?" Stiles asked with a small pout.

"Let's go to the bed." He said stepping out of the shower.

Stiles laughed before stepping out after him following him to the bed. When Stiles got there Derek basically pounced on his pulling Stiles up to his body wrapping his legs around his waist. Derek kissed him hard flicking his tongue all over Stiles tongue. He laughed softly into the kiss before crawling onto the bed laying Stiles down softly.

"Such a gentleman." Stiles teased softly removing his hands from the man's neck.

Derek grinned before leaning his head down to attack Stiles neck. Stiles let out the cutest little moan making Dereks cock twitch slightly. Derek sucked a red mark onto Stiles neck and pulled back smiling. "Mine." He whispered softly before kissing down his chest and latching onto his nipple.

Stiles let out a loud moan before tangling his right hand into Derek's hair. Derek nibbled at his hard nipple gaining another moan from his lover. Stiles cock twitched making his buckle his hips cause his cock to rub against Dereks making the man moan softly. Derek moved to Stiles other nipple giving it the same attention while running his free hand down to cup both of their hardening cocks and stroked them softly.

"Mmm." Stiles moaned softly. Derek smiled before moving his head back up, smashing his lips onto Stiles.

Derek pulled away climbing off of him running to his luggage and pulled lube out smiling before climbing back on top of Stiles.

"Coming prepared?" Stiles asked laughing softly.

Derek just laughed softly popping open the bottle and squeezing some lube onto his fingers. "Ready, baby?" He asked softly. When Stiles nodded yes he kissed his lips softly before rubbing the over his entrance. Stiles let out a soft moan and spread his legs farther. Derek smirked as his first finger entered. Stiles tensed up at the intrusion. Derek kissed his lips softly. "Relax, I won't hurt you." Derek whisper into his ear, with that he relaxed. Derek started moving his finger in and out slowly causing Stiles to whimper softly.

"m-more." Stiles moaned softly. As if on cue Derek inserted another finger moving in and out slowly. "D-Derek, I need you." Stiles moaned loudly. Derek smirked before scissoring his lover open he pulled his finger out causing Stiles to whimper at the lost.

Derek pulled back and looked out at the man laid out underneath him. He poured lube onto his cock and spread it all over and sighed with pleasure. He climbed back on top and rubbed the head of his cock over Stiles entrance.

"D-Derek, put it in already." Stiles basically yelled. Derek laughed softly before entering the head into Stiles. Stiles let out a soft moan and Derek groaned. Derek pushed farther in and sighed in pleasure as his cock was fully in. He pulled back slowly before pushing in again.

Stiles laid underneath the man closing his eyes moaning as Derek went in and out slowly. "Faster." Stiles moaned.

Derek didn't even hesitate as he started to pick up the pace going faster. He pulled out to the tip and slammed into Stiles hitting his prostate making Stiles scream his name.

He used his hand and stroked Stiles cock to the rhythm of his thrust. Stiles was moaning and coming completely undone underneath of him. Derek grinned down at him going fast.

"D-Derek!" Stiles screamed as his white seed oozed out onto Derek's hand and his stomach.

Derek slammed into him a few more times before groaning loudly and filling Stiles up. Derek smiled before collapsing on top of the younger man.

Stiles smiled before pushing Derek off him. He groaned as Derek's cock left him. Derek laughed before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He came back into with a wet towel and cleaned Stiles stomach off and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. Derek climbed back into the bed after throwing the towel on the other bed.

Stiles crawled under the blanket nudging Derek to do the same. Derek did, and wrapped an arm around Stiles pulling him close. The younger man rested his head on Derek's chest and smiled. Derek pressed his nose into the mans hair and sniffed it.

"Why do you smell me?" Stiles asked with a slight chuckle.

"You smell good." He said placing a kiss onto his head.

Stiles just laughed before closing his eyes. Derek and Stiles fell asleep for a few hours.

Scott, Isaac, Lydia and Allison came back to the hotel room a few hours later. They opened the door to find Derek and Stiles asleep in the bed.

"Watch this." Isaac said as he tiptoed over to them. He smiled before pouncing on top of the lovers sleeping.

Stiles and Derek bot jolted awake and groaned when they saw Isaac. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Derek asked rubbing his eyes. He sat up and smiled seeing Stiles still laying in bed.

Stiles groaned before rolling onto his stomach. "Leave me to sleep." He said burying his face into the pillow.

"Nope, get up!" Isaac yelled jumping off the bed he grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him out of the bed.

Lydia yelped seeing the naked man lying on the floor. "Stiles, you are naked!" She basically yelled.

"And you are clothed." Stiles said reaching up to the bed and grabbing a pillow. "Sleep." He said.

Everyone started to laugh. "Stiles get dressed no one wants to look at your ass." Scott said.

"I do." Derek grinned looking over the edge of the bed at Stiles bare ass. He reached down and smacked it hard.

"OW!" Stiles yelled jumping to his feet. "What the fuck?" He growled rubbing his ass with his ass.

Derek just grinned. "Get dressed." He said softly.

"Fine." He grumbled walking naked over to his luggage pulling out a pair of black boxers sliding them on. He pulled out a black tshirt and pulled that on as well. "there happy?" He said before climbing back into the bed.

Derek just laughed. "Um, Scott?" he asked a little awkard.

"What?" Scott asked as hug dug threw his luggage.

"Can you get me a pair of boxers from my bag?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "I do mind if everyone sees my cock."

"Why are you…?" Scott didn't even finish his sentence. "Ew, yous had sex!" He screamed.

"I'm not sleeping in that bed." Lydia said before taking a seat on the other bed. "Why is this towel here?" She asked picking it up.

"Derek used it to wipe my seamen off me." Stiles said rolling onto his side to look at her with a smile on his lips.

"Ew!" She screamed throwing the towel at Allison.

"I don't want it!" Allison yelled throwing it at Isaac.

"Fine I'll take it." He grinned holding it with his index finger and thumb. He laughed before taking it to the bathroom and throwing it in on the floor.

Derek was laughing hard when he got smacked in the face with boxers. "Thank you, Scott." He said laughing pulling them on before lying down next to Stiles and pulling into him to cuddle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think I did that good of a job. But then again I might of. LOL I want to thank everyone for sticking around so far. I might just have a few more chapters, i really don't know how long this is going to be. I'm just writing as I go. If you have any ideas you would like to put in just let me know. I'll be more then happy to include some of your ideas. (: As always reviews are nice. **

After everyone has showered and changed cloths they lounged around the room just talking. Stiles and Derek were still cuddled up on the bed. Isaac was crawled up into a ball at the foot of their bed, Lydia, Scott and Allison where all sitting on the other bed. Peter, peter was still gone.

Derek shot up startling everyone. He reached over Stiles ignoring the groaning sound he was making.

"Derek, you are squishing me with your freakish body. Get off me." Stiles groaned wiggling underneath him.

Derek ignored him and pulled open the door in the nightstand between the beds. "Fuck!" He growled. Scott and Isaac whimpered slightly.

"What?" Allison asked looking at him confused.

"He took my car." He said before pushing back and getting off Stiles.

"Who?" Stiles choked out, taking a deep breathes feeling as if a building was just lifted off his lungs and could breathe again.

"Peter, he took the damn car." He said before reaching back over Stiles grabbing his phone from the top of the nightstand.

"Stay off me." Stiles groaned climbing out of bed and climbing into bed with Lydia, Allison and Scott.

Derek looked at Stiles sadness filling his eyes that he hurt Stiles. "I'm sorry." He said softly barely above a whisper. He stood up and walked out of the hotel room slamming the door behind him.

Lydia glared at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked putting his hands up to surrender.

"You hurt him. Go say sorry." She demanded.

"I didn't even touch him. He squished me!" Stiles fought back.

"GO!" She yelled pointing towards the door.

Stiles grunted. "Fine, Miss Bossy." He said before strutting out of the hotel room. Stiles got outside and the door shut behind him. He sighed when Derek wasn't out the door. "He's in his damn boxers and it's an outdoor hotel. Ugh." Stiles groaned to himself, out loud. He started walking around passing other rooms looking for him. "Derek!" He screamed loudly before taking a seat.

Stiles waited a few minutes and when Derek hasn't showed up he sighed before starting down the steps. He saw these teenagers smoking. He walked up to them and smiled. "Hey you got an extra smoke?" He asked looking left and right to make sure no one he knew was there.

The kid nodded before handing him a cigarette. "Need a light?" The teen offered his lighter. Stiles nodded and took the lighter lighting his cigarette.

Stiles handed it back. "Thanks." He said before walking away from the teens in search for Derek. Stiles headed back up to the room stopping short when he heard a growl. He turned around and little did he know, his alpha was standing behind him.

Stiles smiled happy that Derek is back, but he smiled soon fell noticing that Derek was angry. "What happened with, Peter?" Stiles asked smoking his cigarette not remember Derek doesn't know he smokes.

"He took the car to get his boyfriend or something. He will be back alter then they are getting a different room because you won't be happy." Derek glared at the cigarette.

"Why won't I be happy?" Stiles asked not noticing his glare.

"He's fucking your dad, Stiles. Why the fuck are you smoking?" He growled lowly.

The hair on Stiles next stood up and he froze. "My dad?" Stiles groaned loudly turning around to strut back up the steps to the room. But Derek grabbed his hand pulling him back down.

"Why are you smoking?" Derek demanded.

Stiles looked down at the cigarette. "Because, I can do what I want." He stated before wiggling his arm loose and walking back up to the room.

Derek just growled before following him. When they got to the room Derek knocked on the door as Stiles took a seat in one of the chairs. Lydia answered the door. "Did Stiles aplogise for hurting you?" She asked pulling the door open farther for him to enter.

"No, but Peter is fucking his dad so we are even." Derek said before picking out pants and putting them on. "Next time, remind me not to go out with just boxers." He said chuckling to himself as he pulled his pants on.

"Wait Peter, and Stiles dad?" Scott asked more interested then he should be.

Derek nodded. "I'm guessing we are all gay." He said laughing before jumping back onto the bed and sitting there.

"Where is Stiles?" Isaac asked coming out of his little ball and sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Outside smoking." Derek said through gritted teeth. "I didn't know the little bastard even smoked."

Everyone in the room gasped exchanging weird looks. Derek eyes shot open. "None of you guys knew?" He asked horrified.

Just as everyone shook their heads there a knock came on the door. Everyone covered their mouths as to not make a sound.

The knock came again but harder this time. "It's me; I know you are in there. Open the fucking door." Stiles said before knocking again.

Lydia was about to open the door when Derek pounced on her. "No I won't open this door for a smoker." Derek argued.

"Derek what the fuck? Open the fucking door." Stiles demanded before kicking the door with the side of his foot. "Ow, fucking door." He groaned in pain before punching it.

"I'm not opening the door, Stiles. I'm sorry." Derek said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Fine, fuck you. I'm leaving." Stiles said before turning around heading down the steps and walking towards the boardwalk.

He was a block away from the boardwalk when a car honked at him. He sighed turning around and as delighted to see Peter and his father. They pulled up next to him. "Why are you out here and where are you pants?" Stiles dad asked him after rolling down his window.

"They locked me out of the room. Can I borrow some money so I can go buy some food and pants?" he asked his dad with a soft smile.

Peter shook his head laughing softly as Stiles dad took out 60 bucks from his wallet. "Go enjoy, son." He said with a soft smile. Before Stiles had a chance to reply Peter had sped off.

"Well that was lucky." Stiles said softly to himself as he continued to walk to the boardwalk. He got up on the boardwalk and slid into the first store he could find. He found a pair of pajama pants and sighed before grabbing a medium and walking to the counter to pay for them.

"Hi, welcome- do you know you are not wearing pants?" She said in a soft whisper.

"I know, I got locked out my room by my dickhead friends." He said his cheeks turning a light pink from embarrassment.

"Oh my, that's not fun." She said laughing. She handed Stiles back the pants. "They're on the house." She said smiling.

Stiles laughed before taking the pants and pulling them on. "Thank you." He said smiling.

She handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me, cutie." She said winking at him.

"I don't have my phone on me. It's in my room and I will probably lose it." Stiles said laughing.

She handed him his phone. "Just put your number in and I'll call you so you have it."

Stiles took the phone smiling and dialed his number and hit call handing it back to her. Stiles was about to turn on his heels when he heard the girls breath hitch in her throat. "What?" he asked looking at her with a raised brow.

"Someone answered your phone. They said this is Smokey's phone can I ask who is calling." She said with wide eyes.

"Yeah sorry, that's Derek most likely. He's a dick, ignore him." Stiles said laughing. "By the way I never got your name." He said smiling as he placed 20 dollars on the desk. "That's for the pants." He smiled sweetly.

"My name is Trish." She smiled. "Oh, no. You keep that, I told you it's on the house." She smiles sliding the money back towards him.

"No I insist. You are going to most likely hate what I'm about to tell you anyway." He said looking down at the money sliding it back to her. "I'm gay, and Derek is my boyfriend."

She laughed loudly. "Of course you are. Doesn't mean we can't be friends." She said winking at him.

Stiles just laughed before turning on his heels and walking out of the store. He had a smile planted on his lips as he walked down the boardwalk looking for something to do. He screamed yes loudly when an idea popped in his head getting strange looks from everyone around him. He walked quickly down the boards scanning over the stores. When a shirt caught his eye he turned into it quickly almost knocking over a few people in the way. He said sorry before running to the front desk. "Hi yes, I need to know if you put designs or saying on shirts?" Stiles asked a little out of breath.

The guy behind the counter just smiled and nodded his head. "Yes we do. Do you need one?" He asked to sweetly.

Stiles nodded frantically. "I need that plain black t-shirt and on it read 'I love you, Derek.' And on the back say property of Stiles Stilinski?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, we can do that. Here just write it on this paper and we will do it for you." The man said handing Stiles the blanket paper.

Stiles quickly scribbled it down on the paper before handing the paper back to the man. "How long will it take?" Stiles asked before reaching in his pocket for money.

"It will take about ten minutes." The man nodded. "And it will only be 20 dollars." The man smiled.

Stiles smiled. "Alright, I will be back in ten minutes." Stiles said as he handed the man 25 dollars and turned on his heals to leave. "Keep the change." He yelled from the entrance to the store.

Stiles sighed happily before taking a seat on the bench. "I'll wait here."

Moments passed and Stiles stood up bored out of his mind. He walked back into the store and walked up to the corner. "Is it done yet?" he asked the man.

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did it extra fast since you gave me a tip." He smiled a creepy smile.

"thank you" Smiled beamed happily taking the bag from the older man and walking out of the store. "Have a nice day." Stiles said before leaving the store. Stiles had such a big heart he always knew how to brighten up people days. "I just hope, Derek like this." He mumbled to himself as he walked in a really fast pace back to the hotel room.

He got to the door and sighed before lifting his hand to knock on the door. He knocked three times and waited. I really hope Derek doesn't hate me, I know I had done him wrong. Really all I did was not tell him I smoked, I didn't think he would care so much.

Stiles was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. Lydia opened the door and smiled when she saw Stiles.

"Hey Lydia, is Derek there?" Stiles asked nervously holding the bag behind his back.

Lydia nodded before stepping back allowing Stiles inside. Stiles kept his eyes at his feet, he couldn't meet their glares yet. Even though he could feel them burning through him. He finally lifted his head and looked for Derek who was sitting on the bed with Isaac next to him.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Derek, can I talk to you?" Stiles asked softly choking on his own words.

Derek glared before standing up crossing his arms across his chest. "Speak." He said, so much emotion in that one word.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know me smoking would hurt you so much." Stiles said looking down at his feet. "I'm really sorry. I won't ever smoke again, if it means losing you. I can't lose you, I-" Was all Stiles said before a tear fell down his face.

Derek immediately let go of all hate and reached his hand out slowly to wipe the tear from his cheek with his thumb.

Stiles handed Derek the bag. "This is for you, it's how I really feel." Stiles said before going and sitting on the bed.

Derek blinked at Stiles taking the bag. He carefully opened it and held it up in the air and smiled while everyone else laughed. Derek raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny? I think it's really cute." Derek said still smiling though.

"Look at the back." Scott said still laughing.

Derek flipped it over and his cheeks turned a deep red. "Property of Stiles Stilinski." He read out loud with a slight chuckle. He turned to Stiles and smiled before jumping on him kissing his lips.

Everyone in the room started making gagging noises. Making Stiles smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Dereks neck pulling him farther into the kiss. There tongues fought for dominance Derek won searching all through Stiles mouth. Derek pulled back smiling down at his lover breathing heavy. That was the best kiss of both of their lives. Nothing, but tongue and teeth but filled with love.

Derek pulled his one arm up brushing his thumb lightly over the swollen bottom lip of Stiles and his eyes met Stiles' eyes. "I love you, too." Derek said softly before leaning back down to peck his lip. He got off of Stiles and sat next to him pulling the shirt over him. He looked at everyone around the room and smiled. "Always will be, yours." He whispered softly into Stiles ear.

Stiles smiled sitting up. He blushed deeply and got chills down his spine when Derek whispered in his ear. He rested his head on Dereks shoulder reaching his arm around and grabbing the other mans strong hand.

Derek smiled intertwining their fingers. "Mines, forever." He said against Stiles knuckles as he kissed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry it's been a little while since I last updated. I been having serious writers block. I wrote this chapter like 10 different times, all different stories. So sorry it took so long, and this chapter is not even that long. But it's something until I figure out what I want to do with this story. So sorry if it's not written that good either. I couldn't sleep and figured to write at least something for everyone. Thank you all of you who favorite/followed and reviewed. I only keep writing for yous. lol, but if anyone has any suggestion about what should happen next please feel free to message me or review don't matter. Alright enough of me, enjoy the story! Remember reviews are always nice. (:**

Stiles ran up to the hotel room. He banged on the door repeatedly until someone finally answered.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Derek asked looking at the younger male who ducked under his arm and into the room.

"Close the door!" Stiles yelled hiding in the space between the bed and the wall.

Derek just sighed shut the door and walked over to his boyfriend. "Babe, what did you do?" Derek asked placing a hand on Stiles back.

"I stole this from my dad and Peters room. But as I was leaving the room they were coming down the hallway and I don't know if they caught me!" Stiles said holding up a bottle of Jack.

Derek shook his head before taking the bottle from his. He got off of the bed and walked over the mini fridge and placed the bottle in there. "Why did you have to steal alcohol? What could you possible need it for?" Derek asked sitting back on the bed looking down at Stiles who was still hiding for some reason.

"I wanted to get drunk with you." Stiles lifted his head and looked at Derek.

"What about the rest of the pack?" Derek asked.

"Uh, um, I don't know." Stiles shrugged finally getting up from the floor and sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend. "I mean it's already about 8pm and they are all on the boardwalk and said won't be back till about 11pm or possibly midnight. So I thought we could drink and then just watch movies till we fall asleep." Stiles said lowering his head to look at his lap.

Derek snickered lightly before leaning over kissing Stiles dark hair. "This is why I love you so much." Derek said pushing Stiles back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "You are so cute." He leaned down capturing Stiles lips with his own. They made out for a while until they broke for hair.

Derek smiled before rolling off the bed walking over the fridge and grabbing the bottle of Jack. He handed it to Stiles before going to turn the lights in the room off. Derek came back to the bed and jumped on it, making Stiles laugh. Derek sat next to Stiles with his back pressed against the headboard.

Derek grabbed the bottle and opened it. "I'll open it, you pick a movie to watch." Derek said before twisting the top off of the bottle. Derek took a big swig of the drink and smiled before passing it to Stiles.

Stiles took a little sip as he was focused on finding a good movie. "Uh, want to watch _The Lord of the Rings?"_ Stiles asked before taking a bigger drink this time.

Derek shrugged his shoulder. "As long as we are watching it together, it doesn't matter what we watch." Derek said before wrapping his right arm around Stiles shoulder pulling the younger man closer to him.

Stiles smiled nuzzling into his boyfriend hitting play then passing the bottle to Derek.

Derek and Stiles finished off the bottle and are about half way through the movie. Derek is starting to doze off and Stiles is really into the movie.

Derek's head was rested in Stiles lap and Stiles was running his fingers through the alphas hair. "Derek?" Stiles asked softly looking down at the half asleep wolf.

"Yes?" Derek manganged through sleepiness.

"I love you." Stiles said leaning down kissing the other mans forehead.

Derek blushed becoming a little more awake. "I love you too, Stiles." Derek said smiling up at him.

Stiles blushed softly before leaning down and catching Dereks lips with his. Derek raised his hand placing it on the back of Stiles head holding him closely. Derek ran his tongue over Stiles lips begging for entrance. Stiles finally parted his lips allowing Derek's tongue to fiddle with his own. Derek ran his tongue over Stiles a few times before exploring the inside of his mouth.

They parted breathing heavy. "I love the way you taste." Stiles said looking at Derek.

Derek let out a laugh still breathing heavy. "Only you would say that, Stiles." Derek smiled before leaning up and pecking his lips softly. "I think it's bed time."

"No, I want to dance." Stiles said in a winny voice.

"No, we are not dancing." Derek said sitting up in the bed.

Stiles quickly grabbed the remote changing the station to MTV and _Heres to never growing up _by _Avril Lavigne _was playing. Stiles jumped out of bed and to his feet falling flat on his face.

"STILES!" Derek yelled at his boyfriend as he peered over the edge at the man lying on the floor.

"Shut up, I'm fine." Stiles groaned before pushing himself to his feet. He swayed side to side a little before steading. He extended his hand to his boyfriend. "Come on, babe." Stiles smiled at him sweetly.

Derek groaned as he grabbed Stiles hand allowing himself to be pulled to his feet by Stiles.

Stiles put his arms in the air swaying his hips from side to side. Derek stood there like a brick wall. Stiles rolled his eyes before he placed his hands on Dereks hips pulling him close. "Look sour wolf, just move your hips." Stiles said moving his hips making his member grind on Dereks member.

Derek groaned. "Okay, I think I'm done. I don't want a boner right now." Derek said placing his arms around Stiles neck holding him in place.

"Come on." Stiles said grinding some more.

Derek pulled away. "Stiles you're drunk for one and for two I am too tired to be having sex again tonight." Derek said making his way back to the bed.

Stiles pouted before turning the TV off and climbing in bed with his lover. "Fine, you win this time. But I will get you." Stiles said laying down next to Derek. Stiles placed his head on the alphas chest and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulder. "I love you." Derek mumbled into the younger man's hair.

"I love you, too." Stiles mumbled into the older man's chest.

Derek and Stiles both fell asleep listening to one another heartbeat.


End file.
